1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle seat clamp arrangement and, specifically, to an improved clamp arrangement for a bicycle seat having a beam-style mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle seat is typically supported on a seat post, which extends upwardly from the bicycle frame. The seat is secured to the seat post by a clamp assembly, which is fixed on the upper end of the seat post. Typically, the clamp assembly is configured to permit both angular adjustment of the seat, as well as fore and aft adjustment of the seat, relative to the seat post. Thus, the seat may be adjusted relative to the other contact points of the bicycle (e.g., the handlebars and pedals) to enable a rider of the bicycle to achieve a proper fit. A common bicycle seat, or saddle, includes a pair of tubular members, or seat rails, that extend lengthwise in a spaced apart relation on an underneath side of the seat. Each of the seat rails typically includes a substantially linear intermediate section, a portion of which is received by the clamp assembly.
Although the known seat rails, and associated clamp mechanisms, are generally adequate to hold the seat in a desired fore and aft position, numerous disadvantages are associated with the construction of a bicycle seat incorporating seat rails. For example, the seat rails must be cut, shaped and assembled to the base of the seat. Such manufacturing steps are labor intensive and result in the final seat assembly being relatively expensive. In addition, the seat rails often are constructed of a tubular metal material and, accordingly, are relatively heavy. Furthermore, in the event of a crash the seat rails may become bent and, as a result, the seat may become tilted relative to the seat post. In some cases, the seat may become entirely separated from the seat rails in a crash, thus making the seat unusable.
To overcome these disadvantages associated with a typical bicycle seat incorporating tubular seat rails, it has been suggested to provide a bicycle seat having an beam-style mount. Such an arrangement may incorporate a beam (such as an I-beam) running lengthwise beneath the seat. Preferably, the beam is integrally formed with the base of the bicycle seat. Such beam-style mount is lighter and less expensive to produce than traditional seat rails. However, difficulties have been encountered in providing a clamping mechanism that is capable of holding a bicycle seat having a beam-style mount in a desired fore and aft position relative to the seat post. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved clamping arrangement for use with a bicycle seat having a beam-style mount.